Watching Hockey
by Finnish Cold
Summary: Finland and Sweden watch ice hockey.


I just wrote this little thing after watching the Euro Hockey Tour 2015 opening game (in like October or something but forgot to post it), Finland versus Russia. It's my first ff, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, though.

Finland and Sweden were sitting on a couch, both wearing blue and white jerseys and watching the TV. The faces of the Russian ice hockey team were shown while their national anthem started playing. Finland winced slightly. Sweden draped his arm protectively over the younger man's shoulders trying to comfort him while the bad winter war memories rushed through his mind. The Finn scooted thankfully closer to Berwald's warm body and calmed down just in time to see the faces of his precious Leijonat* and to sing his very own national anthem (which Estonia had later on kind of stolen. Stupid Estonia couldn't come up with his own) happily.

Pretty soon after the anthem had ended, the game finally began. The first period was going by nicely and Leijonat had a couple of very good scoring chances, but the Russian goalie somehow managed saves. About fifteen and a half minutes into the game, the Russian captain, Ilya Kovalchuk, scored a goal. At that point Tino stood up on the living room carpet and threw a little tantrum. First he screamed "That fucking Russian bitch! How dare he!" but after that with all the replays still playing he suddenly looked like he was about to cry. Sweden's little wife was very passionate about hockey, even games like this one, that didn't really matter that much. Oh, the Finland – Czech Republic match at the IIHF World Championship last spring**… That was a shit show. Anyways, Sweden pulled his lover to his lap and wrapped his arms around the now wailing man, hugging him tightly and kissing his tears away.

The game had started back up and Tino slowly turned around in his Su-san's embrace to watch it. After only about one and a half minutes, the captain of Leijonat, a defenseman called Lasse Kukkonen scored. It was a neat goal, and both Berwald and Tino jumped up and victory danced wildly. Shame there was no one around with a camera. It would've been legendary but very embarrassing for the two of them.

The game continued, so they had to calm down a little to focus on it. Nothing much happened in the first period anymore. On the first intermission Berwald and Tino made pizza. Once it was done, the second period was just about to start, so the two Nordics got back on the couch with their food. It wasn't as good as Feli's, but edible thanks to Tino's cooking skills.

The nations watched as the puck went from one end to another in a quick pace, and pretty much nothing happened. In the very end of the period, the Russians finally got their first penalty. Finland had gotten its first one a couple of minutes ago but survived it, so it was about time to get Leijonat on the power play. The Russian captain, the very same Ilya Kovalchuk, who had scored the 1-0 goal, went to the referee to complain. He got a ten minute penalty for misconducting. It's a shame you don't get to play power play for penalties like that. It would've been fun. Finland laughed his ass off, why would anyone do such stupid stuff? The period soon ended, though, but the second intermission was shorter*'*.

The men barely had time to take their empty plates off the coffee table and into the dishwasher before the puck dropped again. There were about twenty seconds still left on the two minute penalty, so Leijonat got to start the third period on a power play. No goals were scored before the Russian was being let out of the penalty box. The nations watched in awe, Finland basically lying on top of his husband, as the game went on with almost no change of pace in the game. The door of the Russian penalty box opened, finally letting Kovalchuk out. In twenty seconds or so, it opened again another penalty for the Russians. Leijonat got to play on power play, which Finland was, obviously, very excited about.

The clock ticked down the time, slowly but surely. The Finns had obviously their power play unit on the ice. They didn't even let Russia really touch the puck at all, just teased them with fake shots and passes. Suddenly Petri Kontiola shot. Save by Sorokin, the young Russian goalie. Leijonat got it back under their control easily and continued the roulette. Soon, it was back with Kontiola. It seemed like his teammates wanted him to score. The centre gave a quick pass to Lepistö, who gave it back immediately. Kontiola shot the puck and, bouncing off a Russian's skate with a bit of luck, it went in the net.

This was followed by a short, noisy and, yet again, very embarrassing dance party/screaming contest between the two men. Then a short kiss before going back to a sitting position to watch the replays of the goal. In Finland's opinion it was the second most awesome goal in hockey ever*'*'. For some reason Sweden checked his phone and smiled happily at it.

"What is it, Su-san?" asked Tino, a little confused. Why would Berwald be so interested in his phone when there was hockey to watch?

"Oh, it's that I'm leading 4 to none in my own game against the Czech Republic", he said quietly. Finland stiffened.

"You're playing? I didn't know! I'm so sorry… We could have watched your game too!" Tino said and hugged Berwald apologetically.

"It's okay. This one is much more exciting than mine" the intimidating country soothed, gesturing at the TV screen, where the last five minutes of the game had just started.

Forgetting all about the other game, Finland started panicking a little, watching as Russia got its game back together and was now controlling the situation. All Leijonat had to do was defend, but four and a half minutes was a long time. Russia shot at the goal several times, but Juha Metsola was a good goalkeeper and made great saves. With a bit more than one minute of time left, Russia pulled its goalie. Now they had six normal players on the ice. Finland almost got to shoot the puck right into the unguarded net, but someone managed to catch it before it went in. So, with about twenty seconds left on the clock, there was a face-off in Russia's end of the ice and they had to put their goalie back to the net, just in case.

Russia won the face-off and skated to the Finland zone in one more desperate try to score. They pulled the goalie out of the net again, reaching to get to overtime. It wasn't enough. The time ran out and the horn signalled the game ending. Leijonat had won.

The Finnish personification was shaking violently. Those last seconds had been intense! He had won though, and he was super happy! He climbed to his dear Su-san's lap and kissed him passionately. Berwald kissed back hungrily and flipped them over. Now he was on top, carefully placing his weight on his knees and arms not to crush his little wife. He licked at Tino's lower lip and the man in question gladly opened his mouth, letting Berwald make their kiss even more intimate. Eventually, they had to break apart, gasping for air. Finland opened his violet eyes, pupils blown wide. "Bed", he whispered. Sweden nodded almost invisibly and picked up Tino, bridal style.

This time Finland didn't complain at all.

Ranting and facts

*="Lions", that's what we Finns call our men's national ice hockey team.

**In the IIHF WC 2015 quarterfinals Finland scored a goal. Instead of marking it on the scoreboard, the refs gave the goal scorer A PENALTY. A PENALTY FOR INTERFERENCE. You can find the situation in /watch?v=D4yzS5Kils8 the commentator is Finnish…

*'* No it actually wasn't, they're the same length. I think.

*'*' The best one is obviously Mikael Granlund's goal at the World Championship 2011 semi-finals against Russia. Look it up if you haven't seen it. I highly recommend it. There's a stamp made out of that situation, too.


End file.
